


No Regrets

by Dragonpie



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, Kissing, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Nightmares, Non Graphic, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Panic Attack, Sexual Fantasy, Unspoken relationship, corin seduces himself, i almost had corin crying in this but i didn't do it i might in a future fic but not this one, ongoing work, only briefly mentioned/described, reluctantly, still non descript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie/pseuds/Dragonpie
Summary: Corin can't explain it - the fear that keeps him up at night.Dyn doesn't ask questions. He just wants to help.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> I am back.  
> surprise! life is still trash. i'm sorry, i tried my best to write something good and cohesive and i just couldn't, so have this instead.

Corin wasn’t sure what had started it.

A particularly bad dream woke him up in a panicked haze – and even if Corn couldn’t remember the details, it kept him up for days afterward.

Dyn had noticed right away. He noticed when Corin came into the cockpit still half-asleep, sweaty and confused. He noticed when Corin took to pacing – and eventually to working out in order to keep himself awake.

Dyn stayed up with him and made idle chatter when the emptiness of space, and the silence of the RazorCrest was too much. And when Corin finally reached a point several days after his nightmare, where his eyes just couldn’t stay open, Dyn was there with soft reassurances and light touches – treated Corin as delicate as if he were the child, and yet with a touch of something else. Corin slept well that night knowing nothing could possibly harm him with Dyn watching over him.

* * *

The next time Corin woke from a bad dream, it was with a frantic shout.

He scrambled out of bed as though he had been shocked – didn’t even bother to put on shoes before heading towards the door.

In the back of his mind Corin knew where he was – at a rundown inn with the child sleeping only a few feet away, and no trouble in sight for miles.

At the very forefront of Corin’s mind was the swelling, suffocating urge to run. He didn’t know what or why but something was after him and he had to get away. He fumbled frantically with the door knob – hands shaking uncontrollably – and prepared to kick it in instead.

A gentle hand against his shoulder stopped Corin from even taking another breath. He froze completely – heart pounding in his ears as sense slowly returned.

“Corin,” his name was spoken so softly – as though calling out to a wounded animal.

Corin’s shoulders slumped and he let out a heavy sigh. He opened his mouth to apologise but couldn’t quite get the words out. His next shuddering breath shook his entire body.

“Come to bed,” Dyn said softly. His hand fell from Corin’s shoulder, to instead circle his wrist. He pulled gently, and lead Corin back to his own bed on the other side of the room. It was just big enough that they could both sleep inside, with Corin’s back nestled tight against Dyn’s chest.

Already his eyes were drifting closed, panic fading from his mind as Dyn’s arm wrapped secure around his waist. Corin was asleep again in mere moments – good luck granted a blissfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

Corin started taking naps in the cockpit. The space was small and cramped. The position left an ache in his neck. The sleep was peaceful and left him feeling well rested.

Dyn never asked any questions and Corin spent a lot of time being grateful for that. He caused enough trouble to their little family simply by tagging along – how childish was it, having nightmares as well. He tried to deal with it all on his own from there but it wasn’t long before a rainy planet had him bolting awake again.

Each time was like the very first all over again.

Corin felt like he was being chased – he just wasn’t fast enough. He forgot all about Dyn, and the child, and the happy – if not somewhat troubled – life they had invited him in to.

Waking from his nightmares Corin always felt painfully alone.

This time however – despite the chill that filled the room, and the storm that raged outside thin walls – Corin was aware right away that he wasn’t alone. He could feel strong arms circled around him, and the warm weight of a body behind him.

Although unable to sit up easily – and therefore unable to run – Corin relaxed almost instantly.

“You were tossing in your sleep,” Dyn said by way of explanation.

Corin nodded softly.

He shifted, twisting around to face Dyn in the dark. He could only make out shapes in the darkness. Dyn’s strong body – the helmet ever present. Corin buried his head against Dyn’s bare chest and welcomed sleep.

* * *

It became a habit to share beds. It didn’t always stop Corin from having nightmares, but he still wasn’t complaining. He appreciated the measures Dyn took to care for him – as gentle as with the child. Soothing words. Soft fingers stroking through Corin’s hair. The touch sent goose bumps down Corin’s body and he often had to fight his natural reactions to the Mandalorian’s touch.

Sometimes he thought he could feel Dyn pressing against him – a subtle shift of hips against his, a soft push and pull.

Sometimes his touch would stray – fingers brushing beneath Corin’s shirt to draw circles against his hips, or hand dragging down Corin’s thigh in a way that made him feel guilty for existing and wanting to feel that touch everywhere.

Sometimes Corin thought he could get entirely the wrong idea.

And then there were times – or rather one awful, awful time – when Corin woke up hyperventilating. He couldn’t remember the details of his dream. Maybe not knowing made it worse. He clenched his eyes shut tight against and brought his hands up against his mouth, breathing hard.

He could feel it. That soothing touch stroking against his shoulder – down his arm, to his wrist.

“Corin,” that soothing, familiar voice called out. A whisper dragging his hands from his face.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped out, feeling panic fade away into shame.

Corin allowed his hands to be pulled away from his body and into the darkness that lay before him. His breathing evened out as he swallowed around a hiccup.

His hands were lifted in a familiar way – reaching up to cup the sides of Dyn’s helmet when angry or otherwise needing to be the focus of attention. Corin gasped when his fingertips met stubbled skin rather than the chill of Beskar.

 _“Dyn,”_ he said, confused and uncertain what to say. By now he had forgotten all about the wretched thoughts that kept waking him up – entire focus on Dyn’s daring reveal. “You didn’t have to,” he trailed off – didn’t remove his hands when Dyn let go of his wrists.

“Cyar’ika.”

Dyn said it all in one word – remorse over Corin’s condition, understanding, and a promise to help Corin get through this. Whatever it may take.

He reached out in the dark – pressed his thumb against Corin’s bottom lip with all the reverence Corin knew he didn’t deserve.

“Corin,” his name whispered so close, Corin could almost taste it.

He leaned in just that bit further.

Corin wasn’t sure at first, if he was just over tired, or if this was really happening.

It started with a light press of lips – Corin intended to pull back right away, he just _had_ to know what it felt like before drifting back off. But Dyn held him there, with a tight grip on the back of his neck.

Dyn bit against his bottom lip, pushed his tongue past Corin’s teeth and licked into his mouth.

After the panic of his nightmare, this was relaxing and slow. Dyn pushed him down to lie on his back, delving deeper into Corin’s mouth with every broken kiss, and by the end of it Corin was left breathless in an entirely different way.

He opened his mouth to speak – to apologise.

“Go to sleep, Cyar’ika,” Dyn whispered against his jaw. He drew back – wrapped his arm gently over Corin’s waist. “I’ll keep watch.”

* * *

There were several more instances of stolen kisses.

Corin felt more and more as though he were the one being stolen.

He went aa long time without waking from a bad dream. Any fear was quickly driven off by the memory of Dyn’s soft lips against his own.

Even when it seemed his bad dreams would not be coming back, Dyn still invited himself into Corin’s bed. He still kissed away Corin’s fears, or whispered sweet words in Mando’a that couldn’t quite be understood.

There was so much Corin didn’t understand, and yet found it hard to ask.

Why Dyn would got through all the trouble to help him through his childish issues.

Why Dyn would kiss him – and continue kissing him – in the pitch black of planet bound nights and yet never said a word of it come morning.

Even harder to understand was the subtle touch of Dyn’s wandering hands before either of them began to drift off but after they’d stopped being actively awake.

Corin always held his breath when Dyn’s bare hand found it’s way beneath his shirt. Those curious fingers always started out splayed against his stomach before wandering up the expanse of his chest – brushing lightly against a nipple almost as though by accident, but the touch continued too quickly to have been unintentional.

The first time it happened Corin’s breath caught in his throat and he’d let out a small gasp as the sensation went straight to his lower regions. That time really _had_ been an accident with Dyn half-asleep and still trying to comfort Corin down.

Now he did it on purpose, brushing over sensitive spots just to get a reaction – more often than not causing Corin to squirm away from the touch and push back into Dyn’s strong body. He’d felt Dyn’s cock hard against the small of his back a few times before but had never been quire brave enough to do anything about it.

Corin wanted to do something – he knew a few things he would like to do with Dyn if he were allowed, but never quite had the nerve to ask.

Nothing changed since the last time when Corin held his tongue, and et this time he was grabbing Dyn’s wrist and holding his hand still against his stomach.

“Cyar’ika,” Dyn whispered against his neck. The helmet was on this time – desert nights not quite dark enough.

“I can’t sleep,” Corin whispered back – hoping to good luck, that the darkness wouldn’t judge him.

Dyn’s hand relaxed against his skin. He flexed his wrist, breaking free of Corin’s grasp and pulling him closer.

“Let me help.”

His hand shifted, dragging lightly up Corin’s stomach before dragging back down. He paused at the edge of Corin’s sleep pants – fingers picking at the edge of the waistband.

“Corin,” he said softly, a question of permission in not quite so manty words.

Corin raised his hips slightly, pushing up towards the Mandalorian’s hand in reply.

He was already half-hard, hopelessly wound up by the smallest of touches. Corin was ready for it – ready for whatever he could get.

He was ready to be stolen.

He let out a sharp gasp when Dyn’s hand closed around him, fingers tight around the base. He gave one long stroke, slowly dragging his fingers to the tip already squeezing out the first drops of pre-cum. He swiped his thumb over the head, collecting the few drops of liquid and using hem to guide his next strokes.

It wasn’t quite enough, and the dry friction had Corin panting – the painful drag of skin on skin sending electric-shocks of pleasure burning right down to his toes.

It wasn’t long at all before he was pushing his hips into Dyn’s hand, panting along with it.

“Dyn – _Dyn,”_ he moaned – careful not to wake the child who was sleeping onloy an arms length away.

He pushed back against Dyn’s body, grinding back against his growing erection and in turn drawing a groan from Dyn’s lips.

Dyn’s stokes sped up, aided by the slick spilling from Corin’s tip. He felt like he was burning up – his entire body screaming towards some impossible edge.

“Kriff – _Dyn!”_

He grabbed Dyn’s wrist, forcing him to stop moving altogether. Corin held his hand still and continued to pump his hips forward, chasing his own pleasure.

“I’m going to –”

He broke off with a gasp, spilling himself all over Dyn’s hand. He continued fucking into Dyn’s tight grasp as he rode out his orgasm, completely breathless with the pleasure of it until it became too much. His grip became tighter around Dyn’s wrist, pulling it away from himself.

“Dyn –” he gasped, struggling to catch his breath. With the little strength he had left in his body, Corin tried to push and grind back against Dyn’s still hard cock.

Dyn wrapped his arm back around Corin’s waist, mindless to the mess. He pulled Corin tight against him, helmeted head leaning firm against Corin’s back.

“Cyar’ika, go to sleep.”


	2. Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that i wrote this  
> i am sorry it took me so long to write this  
> some days im sorry that i exist - today is not that day  
> thank you for your continued support

Corin enjoyed the casual touches that came along with a makeshift family. The pure trust of the child allowing himself to be held, accepting gentle kisses to the top of his head, or scratches between his large ears. They often dozed off together in the cockpit during long journeys – though Corin would usually wake to find the child having wriggled out of his arms to cause mischief and ultimately to be subdued by Dyn.

Corin often stressed over whether or not he belonged. But the trust put in him by the child chased away any doubt.

He liked to think that trust was returned in little ways. Secrets whispered in the dead of space nights. Sleight of hand tricks taught during lazy planet bound evenings. Corin started crawling into the hidden compartment, to sleep alongside the child again when his fear of nightmares had died down. They slept curled up together, safe and warm, and Corin was sure Dyn appreciated the peace and quiet.

It weas a good system. It worked. Even without words the child was a solid comfort against Corin’s chest. Heavy and warm. His gentle breaths often coaxed Corin’s heat into it’s own calm rhythm.

Between Dyn and the child, they managed to fight off Corin’s bad dreams for a blissfully long time. He had weeks of peaceful sleeps before an awful dream had him sitting up in a cold sweat – hitting his head and promptly lying back down.

He was filled with panic, only heightened in the dark. Faceless monsters hunting him – convinced he’d been captured and that reality was only a pleasant dream to take his mind off the truth.

Corin scrambled to the end of the compartment. He’d left the door open just in case. He slipped out – collapsed under sleeping legs – and straightened on to waking feet.

He was on the RzaorCrest with no where to go. And really Corin didn’t _want_ to go anywhere he just wanted to calm down. The dull lighting of the cargo area had him falling back into present time. Whatever lay beyond closed eyes wasn’t real.

Corin let out a breath. He strode towards the ladder heading up to the cockpit without thinking about it. A heavy pit of arousal had settled in his stomach, building up as he woke fully and his nightmare faded.

Familiar memories – ones he’d played back dozens of times before – flashed to the forefront of his mind.

Dyn comforting him after bad dreams. Dyn kissing him. Dyn touching him. Dyn’s hand wrapped tight around his aching cock – coaxing him towards a good night’s sleep.

A sleepy coo stole Corin’s attention back towards the compartment. shame covered his cheeks in burning red and as he lay eyes on the sleeping child.

Now calm and collected – and refusing to acknowledge the heat settling in his stomach – Corin made his way back to the compartment. He climbed inside and wrapped his arms around the child gently, already falling back to sleep.

* * *

If Corin hadn’t made it clear before; he absolutely hated desert planets. He hated the heat, the dry air, the ache of the sun against his skin. he hated paid missions that had them trekking for stupid reasons across desert planes. And Corin both hated, and envied that the child was often left behind.

It made him worry, sure it also made him wish he could have been left behind as well, if only to stay cool and protected in some scarcely populated desert pub.

Of course, when being shot at log range in the middle of the desert, Corin didn’t worry so much about the child. And when slouching down in desert dunes while Dyn took his pulse rifle to their would-be assassins, Corin didn’t worry so much about himself either.

He didn’t need to watch, to know Dyn hit his mark with the first shot. They stayed crouched close to the ground for a short time, while Dyn scoped out the area.

“Looks clear,” he said, slowly getting to his feet. He offered his hand to Corin, pulling him to his feet.

Corin dusted himself off and scanned the area himself. At times he mourned the use of his helmet, where information would find it’s way to him easily. But he trusted Dyn’s judgement more than his own these days; even if he did make some questionable decisions when it came to employment.

This wasn’t their first time being shot at in the middle of a – allegedly – simply mission. It would undoubtedly not be their last.

With his eyes open. Corin was fine staring danger in the face. He was fine with a blaster pointed at his head, or throwing down with whoever decided to challenge them that particular week – Corin had his share of bruises from fights narrowly won. Wide awake he was more than capable of doing the stupid-but-brave thing. The thing that would protect the child, or give Dyn just enough leeway to save them all. Fear was something he could fight while awake

And maybe that was what frustrated him most. Kept up by monsters he could hardly remember once his eyes opened. Corin couldn’t help but feel weak.

He tried to express this to Dyn as they settled down for the night. They’d found a desert cave to take cover from the roaring elements. A fire burned between them and Corin offered to take the first watch despite not having slept in days.

Dyn rested his hand heavy against Corin’s knee, thumb stroking gently against his leg.

“You need your rest, Cyar’ika. I’ll keep watch.”

* * *

Perhaps predictably, Corin woke up in the dead of night, drenched in a cold sweat. The fire had since burned out, bathing the open cave in a heavy blue.

He could hear soft breathing from the mouth of the cave – saw Dyn slumped in a half-seated position, head resting against his own shoulder.

Corin’s heart stopped for the second it took him to recognise the Mandalorian. To remember his dream had been just that. He remembered more of it this time. Bits and pieces flashing through his mind. Running for his life. Being chased down. Cornered. _Trapped_. Dyn had been there – it was the first time Corin could remember clearly, Dyn having been there with him during his nightmares. He’d given Corin the child – told him to run and never stop running. He wasn’t going to make it –

Even the thoughts fading through his mind had Corin’s throat closing in fear.

He stumbled through the cave on his knees, to where Dyn sat. he was breathing. Corin could see the rise and fall of his chest. He reached out tentatively, placed his hands against the cold beskar of Dyn’s helmet. Threw one leg clumsily over Dyn’s thighs, practically straddling him. This had to be real. Corin’s hands slipped down the cold surface of the helmet, fell to press against the warm skin of Dyn’s barely covered throat. He pushed just slightly against the helmet – wanting to lift it off and knowing that he shouldn’t.

His dream slipped away further – faded into unwanted memories. Corin heaved a heavy sigh and leaned forward, resting his head against Dyn’s shoulder. He could hear Dyn’s heart beating beneath his cheek.

“Corin,” his name spoken in a groggy timbre. Dyn’s hand came to rest against the small of Corin’s back, rubbing circles against covered skinn. “Is everything okay?”

Corin opened his mouth to answer but his breath came out shaky and he was afraid his voice might break. He was afraid he might give away how affected he was by Dyn’s touch – residual panic fading into arousal that sat in his stomach like lead.

He chose not to answer and scooted back further on Dyn’s lap hoping his growing arousal wouldn’t be felt through the armour.

Corin felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment over his reaction. So Dyn had helped him calm down after a few bad dreams – that didn’t have to mean anything. He shouldn’t _expect_ anything. And yet the way Dyn was touching him – strong hands dragging over his thighs and up to his hips, settling in a firm grasp around his waist – told a very different story.

Corin raised his head to make eye contact with the visor. His hands settled on broad shoulders before dragging down to pull at the layers covering Dyn’s neck and chest.

“Corin,” his name said softly this time, more aware. Dyn pulled him forward so his forehead rested against the helmet. A heavy hand stroked over Corin’s back, coaxing him to relax, before returning to Corin’s hips. There was no way he didn’t feel it – Corin’s growing length now trapped between them. He gasped as he was jostled in Dyn’s lap just enough to feel the other's excitement growing beneath him.

“Dyn,” he said, not sure what he would say next but feeling the silence between them was too thick to breathe through.

“Cyar’ika,” the word barely a breath of air between them, “tell me how to help you. Tell me what you need.”

Corin looked away. He could feel his cheeks heating up. He spoke quietly, hoping he wouldn’t hear himself

“Touch me.”

But as the words left his mouth Corin let his own hand fall to Dyn’s belt. He pulled stubbornly, until he was able to undo it, pulling far enough to loosen Dyn’s pants. Corin felt his mouth growing dry at the though of _touching_. He was so eager for it he almost whined when Dyn caught his wrist and held him still.

“Dyn, please,” he said, rocking forward to push his clothed erection against the other’s.

Dyn was calm as he pushed Corin’s hands away. His own hands returned ever-steady to draw calming circles against Corin’s hips. He pulled forward, encouraging Corin to move. He pushed back, forcing Corin to go along with it. He continued to push and pull, guiding Corin to grind against him – rocking his own hips forward to press his hard length against Corin’s ass.

“Like this?” he asked, when Corin was moving all on his own.

Dyn’s hands dragged up Corin’s body, pushing up his shirt to reveal the skin of his midriff. Corin tried to squirm away from the touch, but only ended up pressing himself closer to Dyn’s strong body.

“Yes!” he gasped shamelessly bouncing himself on Dyn’s lap, “just like this. Dyn, please.”

Dyn ran soothing hands up Corin’s sides, a gentle contrast to the rough buck of his hips when Corin let out a heady moan.

Corin could feel heat building in his stomach. Could feel it tingling at the tips of his fingers, and burning at the ends of his toes. He was breathing hard against Dyn’s shoulder. He struggled to wedge a hand between them, to push beneath the waistband of Dyn’s pants. Corin could feel the warmth of that thick length – almost had it in his hands – when Dyn lifted him to shift their positions, pushing a single muscled thigh between Corin’s legs.

The angle was different. Corin had more control, and every downwards thrust had him pushing the pressing the perfect spot to burn right through him.

“Kriff – Dyn,” he whined. Corin’s hands tightened on Dyn’s shoulders. He sped up his movements, stomach tightening as he chased his own completion. He didn’t care that they were on some filthy desert planet. He didn’t care that he’d barely slept in days. Corin didn’t even care that he’d barely been touched and was about to ruin his pants. He clenched his eyes shut, burying his face in the crook of Dyn’s neck

“Oh fu – I’m going to –”

That soothing touch was heavy against his back – gentle fingers through his hair – and maybe that was part of what was getting him off.

“come for me, Cyar’ika,” Dyn whispered, pressing his thigh up into Corin’s frantic movement.

It didn’t take much before Corin was spilling himself – feeling as though the very essence of his being was pouring out over the sand. He was gasping and bucking his hips, fingers pressed tight enough around Dyn’s arms to leave bruises as his body shook with bliss.

Corin came down just as quick, crashing into his body with a heavy exhaustion. When he returned to his senses it was to the sound of gentle Mando’a in his ear, Dyn’s voice praising him for doing so well.

Corin sat back again, this time on shaky legs. Again his hands fell from Dyn’s shoulders, down his chest, and to his still concealed – still rock hard – cock.

Corin grasped Dyn through his pants, hand barely able to wrap all the way around his length. The feel of him – hot and heavy – had Corin’s stomach stirring again, even after having just finished.

“Corin,” his name spoken soothingly.

Dyn grasped his wrist, rocking his hips forward seemingly by accident. He let his head fall back against the cave wall – allowed Corin to keep stroking him for a few blissful seconds before pulling away. “it will be morning soon. You need your rest.”

Corins stomach sank. He wasn’t sure if it was the apparent rejection, or the thought of going back to sleep. Decidedly, it was both.

“But –”

Dyn leaned forward, rested his head against Corin’s. a gesture that always reminded him he _belonged_.

“Go to sleep Corin. I’ll look after you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VALIDATE ME - i can have a little support. as a treat!  
> As always feel free to reach out to me i love chatting AND if you like trash, please check out the fic i literally just posted (about half an hour after posting this chapter)
> 
> @softdramahoe
> 
> come and leave me hate via anon :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be something else, and before it was that, it was supposed to be a different thing
> 
> in short this entire chapter was an accident and i am pissed

Sleep was a rare thing on quiet, space bound nights – when Dyn was too busy to worry about his comfort, and Cofrin too ashamed to seek him out. More often than not Corin opted to sit quietly outside the compartment door to listen for sounds of distress. He still enjoyed sleeping with the child snug in his embrace, but his developed reaction to nightmares – after calming through the worst of the panic – made things a little uncomfortable.

Occasionally Corin would sit upstairs and keep Dyn company. When struggling to keep his eyes open, Corin would stretch out on the cold ground – stretch his arms high above his head and arch his back, stretching his muscles out until it hurt. As time went by he even tried working out to keep himself awake, pushing himself until every part of him ached.

When drifting off – whenever he wasn’t able to keep his eyes open any longer – Corin always thought of other things.

He tried to forget about the tentative happiness that filled his days. Cori thought back to the other snow troopers who had made up his company. Back when he’d been too numb to be afraid. Corin had been more focussed on making a point.

Thinking back to when he had nothing, always put things into perspective.

Corin slept well in the chill of his past. Pretending he had nothing to worry about – nothing to love or hold onto.

Nothing to fear.

And maybe he felt guilty in the light of space-bound mornings. Guilty for wanting to forget. He nuzzled apologies into the child’s cheek when he too woke from sleep.

He cried apologies into Dyn’s shoulder when avoidance didn’t work and vivid dreams chilled him right to his core.

He’d climb the ladder in a haze – body shaking even when his blood was burning hot. And every time Dyn seemed to be expecting him – welcomed him with open arms and a sympathetic tilt of his head.

The first few times Corin had climbed into his lap – welcomed the grounding embrace of strong arms – and fallen asleep against his shoulder, stomach stirring with something like heat, while his heart hammered away at his ribcage.

It was after a particularly bad dream – losing Dyn, the child, _everything_ – that Corin couldn’t imagine going back to sleep. He kept picturing it in his mind – the corrupted files of dreams fading from his subconscious. The echoes of inner demons hissing that he wasn’t good enough. That he didn’t deserve what he had. That sooner or later bad luck would intervene and take everything away.

Corin had distracted himself lahying soft kisses against Dyn’s skin – pulling the fabric from his neck and shoulders, dragging teeth along Dyn’s throat.

His eyes fluttered against the breathless sounds Dyn made, forced to shift his hold on Corin, trying to hide his growing arousal.

Ever vigilant he never took his eyes off the ship – even with it set to autopilot. He kept a soothing hand on the small of Corin’s back but that was it.

Corin grew braver as his nightmares got worse.

He allowed his hands to wander, pulling at Dyn’s Armor and the clothes beneath. Thrilling at every small touch of skin and every soft noise he drew from the otherwise stoic Mandalorian. Every soft murmur of his name every subtle shift of hps hips. Every urgent whisper to “slow down,” “be careful,” or “get some rest, Cyar’ika.”

Corin got closer and closer to that terrifying edge crept towards it at a snails pace – still afraid to sleep on his own, but wanting almost desperately to know what was coming next.

Dyn always humoured him. Rocking his hips against Corin, gripping his waist tight, panting his name and _letting Corin touch him._

When Corin first got his hand on Dyn’s cock, he thought he must still be dreaming. And surely it must’ve been _him_ making that noise – it couldn’t have been Dyn moaning so low the sound rumbled right through Corin’s chest.

Corin didn’t hold back for a second. He wrapped his hand tight, and gave a long, slow stroke. The feel of it in his hand, hot and sticky, had Corin wanting more – but not daring to take more than he’d already been allowed. He continued with slow pumps, unable to help the way his own his strained forward trying to steal friction against Dyn’s covered stomach. He twisted his hand, thumb dragging against taut skin – pressing too sharp against the dripping head, causing a hiss in response and a jerky rise of Dyn’s hips. Corin’s hand tightened sporadically on the upstroke, jostled by Dyn’s unexpected movements. He swiped his thumb again over the tip to collect the slick gathering there, using it to stroke faster.

 _“Corin,”_ the sound of his name coming out _raw_.

Dyn was bucking against him, practically fucking into his hand, breaths coming out in short pants.

“So good to me, Cyar’ika,” he gasped out, groaning further encouragement in hushed mando’a.

Corin was excited – terrified – didn’t even care about his own arousal. He just wanted to tip his Mandalorian over that fiery edge. Wanted to hear his voice tumbling out when he came hot and wet, and messy over Corin’s hand.

He wanted it so bad, he could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue – bittersweet and awful, and almost enough to tip him over as well.

It stopped all at once.

Dyn’s hand painful against his upper arm. Forcing him to stop.

No words passed between them as they both struggled to catch their breath. Dyn’s hands stroked smoothly up and down Corin’s sides. Calming. He pushed Corin’s hands away, replaced them on his shoulders, encouraging him to hold on. He leaned forward, rested his forehead against Corin’s.

Corin closed his eyes against the contact, let his skin cool against beskar.

“Cyar’ika,” Dyn murmured.

Corin felt weightless in his tight grip, shifted effortlessly to take pressure off of Dyn’s still very present erection.

A dozen words filled the silence between them, unspoken and understood all the same.

Corin kept his eyes closed. Kept his hands still. Tried to will away the heavy pit burning away in his stomach. A subtle shift of his hips became a slow grind. He pushed forward, squeezed his eyes tighter, held back a groan.

“Corin,” his name a soft warning.

Dyn’s hands tangled in the ties of his pants. Corin shifted to help, rising up on his knees enough to push the material down his hips. Dyn took his hard length in one hand, stroking long and slow, drawing a whine from Corin’s lips.

 _“Dyn,”_ he gasped, breathless and bleary eyed.

Corin let his hand fall back to Dyn’s undone belt, where his pants were riding low on his hips and the material only barely covered his straining cock. He was barely able to wrap his hand around the base before Dyn was joining him, gripping their lengths together in one large hand.

“Let me take care of you,” he murmured, starting a soft pace.

Corin was already close, burning up from before. He held on tight, with his arms around Dyn’s shoulders, and rocked his hips forward into the touch. It was too much – the feel of Dyn’s gloved hand dragging along his cock, the feeling of being pressed together like this, sweat and precum mixing wet against his skin. His stomach was burning with it, muscles tight and painful, legs straining with the effort to hold himself up. Everything hurt. Everything felt incredibly good.

“Dyn – _Dyn!”_ he gasped, for a moment forgetting any other words.

Without even thinking about it, he was at the edge, a match ready to ignite and burn to ashes. Corin leaned back to stare into the visor, vison blurry enough to only barely make out his own eyes reflected back at him.

“Are you going to come for me, Cyar’ika?” Dyn asked. The endearment burned in Corin’s veins in a very different way.

He shook his head, buried his face against exposed neck, struggled to find thoughts to force into words.

“ _No,”_ he gasped out, his hips stuttering as he fell closer to oblivion, “I want – want you to –”

In the end he couldn’t say it, not before he was pushed over that edge. His entire body burned with it, feeling as though he’d been shocked. His hips jumped forward, fucking desperately into Dyn’s hand, chasing the last remnants of pleasure. His throat was raw with the sounds he made, crying out Dyn’s name at the height of ecstasy, spilling all over his hand and cock, hot and wet, making a mess of them both.

It took him a while to come down. His vison cleared up with a few rapid blinks – he realised, mortified, that he was blinking tears against Dyn’s shoulder.

Corin jolted at the pain of overstimulation, the hand gripping his cock still stroking, faster than before. Corin could hear the Mandalorian’s ragged breaths against his ear as he continued to stroke himself – with Corin’s softening length caught in the middle.

“Dyn,” he moaned out, drawing his voice out longer than he needed to. He pressed his body tight against Dyn, unable to do much else. Mouthing along Dyn’s sweat-covered throat, open mouthed kisses that made more mess with spit-slick lips. He whispered, “want you to come for me – _please.”_

That seemed to do it. With a stifled groan Dyn was spilling over them both, hot against Corin’s skin. His hips shifted in aborted little movements and the words he spoke came out like curses even if Corin didn’t quite understand.

They were too still in the aftermath, Dyn not moving his hand, and Corin beginning to fall asleep even with the guilt currently weighing down in his chest.

“Corin,” his name a whisper of pure reverence – surely an aid of sleep. His eyes were shut tight, he felt weightless and lifted. “You need your rest. We’ll be landing soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing gets me through the day like your continued support
> 
> you can stop by and support me by anon or PM on tumblr or just roast me right here in the comments whatever works for you


	4. On my Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin is left to take care of business on his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took me forever to write, mostly because i was working a lot harder on my other fic and also this one took a very different turn and was honestly supposed to have been finished by now but here we are
> 
> also im aware there are probably typos and what not, that's my trademark. if you're reading the just posted version before i go back in the morning and edit, i am sincrely sorry. but if i don't post immediately after typing i might second guess myself and not post at all. this is it this is how we get by.

The night was quiet, docked on some backwater planet with high temperatures but low risk of discovery. Without the gentle hum of the engine, Corin barely felt like he was on the RazorCrest at all. After so much time travelling, he almost felt sick on still land.

The child was sleeping – snoring gently on the other side of the compartment door.

Dyn had left the ship several hours ago, slinging his pulse rifle over his shoulder and warning Corin not to leave the ship – he was in no position to take on work. Dyn promised to be back as soon as possible and they would leave immediately. Corin was happy to stay and watch the child, thinking surely this would only take a few minutes.

Minutes had melted rapidly down to hours. The sun had still been up when they’d landed. The child had still be awake; hobbling about the ship on tiny legs. He’d started to yawn after an hour. After two, the child had fallen completely asleep in Corin’s arms, face pressed against his chest where his heart was beginning to pick up. It was after the third hour when Corin allowed himself to start worrying. The child was tucked away and the ship was locked down – Corin knew he was safe – but little by little he was starting to fall asleep.

Without the rumble of the engine, or the subtle rock of the ship – Corin’s eyes were drifting closed and he couldn’t stop it. He tried sitting up straighter but could barely manage it; body so fatigued from previous attempts at fighting sleep away. He tried counting to a million and back, tried thinking back to memories that made his head hurt. If the child hadn’t been sleeping just behind him Corin would have screamed if only to give himself a few seconds more to remain conscious before the world went dark.

* * *

Corin woke up with his head pounding. His body was sore and stiff. Heat was bubbling through his him, sweat clinging to his clothes and trailing down his skin.

He sat up slowly, blinked to clear his vision, and looked around. The last dredges of nightmare induced panic were nothing but an after thought at this point. Alone in the RazorCrest – it could have been real; Corin had no way to tell. He felt the cold floor beneath him. Solid. Unmoving. The air was warm and stiff. Barely breathable. Corin didn’t have to try too hard to hear the soft trill of the child’s voice not too far away; still tucked into the safe embrace of his dreams.

He was alone.

Dyn still hadn’t come back.

Corin was beginning to worry.

With the haze of interrupted sleep clearing. Corin was beginning to feel guilty. He couldn’t help it, the way his stomach stirred after a terrible fright. It happened when he was awake now too; after close calls with imperial troops., or fire fights with bounty hunters. The adrenaline in his system always turned Corin’s mind to mush – always drove him to the same thoughts.

Corin leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes against memories – against the ghost of Dyn’s fingers on his skin, the touch of his lips calming on the back of Corin’s neck, the thick outline of his cock heavy against Corin’s ass.

Corin sat up, eyes snapping open. He looked around the empty cargo area, as though anyone else could be around. His hand automatically fell to press hard against his own length, already starting to grow beneath his touch.

Again Corin squeezed his eyes shut, thinking desperately for a way to calm down. He could feel panic twitching at the edges of his fingertips, while heat burned in his stomach. His entire body was tense under the strain of conflicting feelings. The urge to run away. The desire to –

Corin heaved a heavy sigh.

Dyn was gone. He had to take care of this himself – before things got out of hand.

Casting a tentative look back towards the closed compartment door, Corin leaned back and allowed his body to relax. He took his time undoing the ties to his pants, giving his mind a chance to settle.

Had it really come to this? Corin couldn’t have a nightmare without waking up hard. He bit his lip, a wave of bitter nausea ran through him. What an awful coping mechanism – Corin had never asked for this –

Corin’s face heated as he thought back; remembering all the times he had _begged_ for Dyn’s help – for his _touch_ – to help him sleep. So maybe he had invited this just as much as Dyn had offered.

Slowly Corin slid a hand down the front of his own pants, pushing aside all thoughts of blame. His skin was sticky with sweat. Hot to the touch. Corin wrapped trembling fingers around his own length, squeezing at the base before stroking upwards.

Corin gasped. A bitten off sound that had him locking his throat and pulling his hand away. This wasn’t right – it didn’t feel right. He wanted it so bad, his entire body was trembling with it. He wanted _Dyn._

Corin sighed again. He leaned back, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths.

This wasn’t working he rested a hand heavy against his thigh and thought of Dyn; the smoot slide of gloved hands spreading his legs apart – the firm grip guiding his hips into a steady rhythm – the gentle touch of curiosity wandering his body.

Corin dragged a hand to his own hip. Fingers gently pushed beneath the edges of his shirt, lifting material from skin. He let out a soft breath of air and thought of Dyn, imaging it was his touch on his skin – that Dyn’s fingers were steadily pushing his shirt up and touching planes of exposed stomach and chest.

Corin couldn’t help the flight laugh that left his lips after dragging over ticklish areas. He ran over those places again and again, thrilling at the sensations running through his body until it stopped. Corin continued to make his way up – remembered helplessly, times Dyn had gone slow, touching every inch of his body as though creating a map. Corin was almost huffing with the anticipation of it, before the tips of his fingers grazed a nipple. His fingers tensed briefly as though stung, before Corin moved in again, remember how Dyn would often touch him here too, pinching his sensitive nipples between gloved fingers until Corin became too wound up and begged for his touch a little lower.

It didn’t take long this time either; Corin squeezing gently at first and feeling nothing, he tightened his fingers around one stiff peak, and squeezed ahigh whine out of his own throat. Immediately Corin’s other hand had fallen to where his cock strained against it’s confines. He jammed the heel of his hand against his aching length and continued his exploration. Moving onto the other nipple Corin could almost feel the memory of lips against his throat, teeth scraping down, wet kisses against his chest in pitch black rooms, too much to take.

He wanted to give back.

Corin wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking towards memories of being pushed away or told he didn’t need to do anything. He had very few memories of actually touching Dyn – holding his thick length in hand only to be pulled away seconds later. Ever fewer were the times he had seen Dyn come apart. Corin could feel it like electricity; the thick, gravelly groans Dyn made when he finally let go, the stuttered movements of his hips, the way his grasp on Corin’s hip or waist always tightened to an almost painful degree and yet still felt like holding back –

Corin stroked harder. Wanted it over with. He could feel his climax building like a fire smouldering in the pit of his stomach. His fingers were slick with precum, and sliding messy along his cock. Corin tried to remember what it had been like stroking Dyn – imagined doing it again; looking him in the eyes and sinking to his knees.

Corin wanted everything. He wanted to _give_ everything. He wanted to feel Dyn’s gentle fingers in his hair turn harsh, holding on for his sanity as Coirin swallowed down every inch of his hot length. Corin wanted to choke with it – to stop thinking, stop his stupid mind from running rampant and just focus on the physical; on the feel of his body losing control.

He raised his free hand to his mouth, catching stuttering breaths and airy moans. Corin squeezed his eyes shut against the world, felt his skin burning as his stomach fluttered and tensed. He was reaching the edge, heavy pants and groans slipping between closed fingers. Mouth open behind a tight grip, tongue wetting the salty skin of his palm

Corin twisted is hand on the upstroke, thumb catching under the sensitive head. He tightened his grip, hips stuttering as he began to topple over that edge. He bit down. _Hard_. Corin rode out his orgasm with the side of his hand wedged between his teeth, trying desperately to keep Dyn’s name held back in his throat. Thoughts were flooding his mind too fast – memories of soft touches, almost torturous and not enough, and sordid thoughts of more, always _more._ Corin was greedy for it, continued stroking himself through the aftershocks of his climax, hand sticky with the aftermath.

Even when it began to ache Corin stroked his hard length a few more times, near delirious thinking that if he could just do this – if he could just reach out and _taste –_

Corin’s eyes snapped open. His hand stopped moving. He released his grip carefully, and pulled away from his oversensitive cock.

His body was thrumming. Burning up. He was all alone still.

Corin leaned back, let his head bang against the wall as he struggled to catch his breath.

He could have screamed but – the child was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've just gone into quarantine meaning i'm going to have a lot more time to write. hoping to be pumping out a lot more Mandorin content during this lockdown to hopefully keep people entertained.
> 
> as always feel free to reach out on tumblr im always happy to talk i dont post a lot on tumblr but i'll still see any messages ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to write - i know i say that every time but you'll see it for real once you read this work. usually when working on stories like this my focus is on the sexual narrative - this was a weird case of the emotional narrative growing out of control and needing to be resolved before anything else
> 
> REMINDER: if you are reading this shortly after it has been posted, remember this is unedited.

Corin slept well that night, consciousness fading as thick as honey. Satisfaction sat heavy in his stomach, weighing him down pleasantly to counter the unpleasant exhaustion and fatigue. He slept against the wall, head settled just below the child’s hidden compartment. Body bent at an odd angle and mind filled only with the child’s gentle snores.

Corin woke that morning – hardly aware that it was morning – feeling well rested for the first time in weeks.

The sun was rising by the time Dyn came back. The child was awake and restless – Corin feeling much the same; filled with more energy than he knew what to do with, but not daring to leave the ship.

Dyn found them together in the cockpit, Corin sitting upside down on the pilots chair, with his legs balanced high in the air. The child – daring as he was – had climbed to sit atop the flats of Corin’s feet. He held on with all the strength in his little body, as he was bounced up and down.

It had been a long time since Corin had been able to laugh, and yet the expression of shock on the child’s face when he’d started moving nearly had him in stiches. They’d been at it for almost half an hour, when Dyn walked in, the heavy sound of his footsteps bringing Corin to a complete stop.

“You’re back!” Dyn stood in the entryway, surprised by the sight before him – perhaps surprised by the sound of Corin’s voice, cheerful and loud. He tilted his head slightly, taking in the scene before speaking.

“New workout?” he asked.

Corin frowned, before his expression cleared in understanding.

“No,” he said through a laugh – and if Dyn hadn’t been surprised before he was certainly shocked now.

Corin tried to sit up, without jostling the child still clinging to his ankles. His muscles still ached from being pushed too hard, and so Corin only managed a half sit-up before falling back too quickly, subsequently crashing to the ground.

He sat up quickly, a jumble of long limbs and fading mirth, to see the child had landed safely in the pilots chair.

Corin turned back to face Dyn, still with the remnants of a smile. He tilted his head in endearment, seeing the tense change in stance – the Mandalorian ready to rush forward if necessary, to save either from falling.

“Sorry – we just got a little bored waiting around.”

The child coo’d in agreement.

“I didn’t intend to be gone so long.” Dyn sighed, he cast a meaningful look towards Corin, still sprawled on the ground, “I was hoping to make it back by nightfall, but the mission turned out to be more complicated than I’d thought.”

“That’s okay; the kid slept fine. We both did.”

Coirin’s words were accompanied by a thick silence he just didn’t know what to do with. Just as easy as it had come, he felt the smile slipping off his face replaced with a heavy feeling inside his stomach. Corin tried to keep his head up – tried maintaining eye contact; searching the visor for answers. He found nothing, just an inexplicable emptiness piercing from within.

“We should keep moving,” Dyn said, tone neutral and unyielding.

He strode past Corin with heavy steps, lifting the child from his seat and setting him down gently in his makeshift basket.

Corin took a moment longer to react, before rising to his feet. His body felt heavy and sluggish, an unpleasant cold emanating from within. Once on his feet he drifted over to his seat and rested his head against the wall. As the RazorCrest sprang to life – engine rumbling sending a familiar warmth through him – Corin closed his eyes; waiting for sleep to claim him.

* * *

Corin wasn’t sure when it had started – though he thought it more appropriate to think of it as the end.

He had found himself battling exhausting after a few nights with no real rest. His eyes fluttered closed without his say so, his mouth open in a near constant yawn, and almost all intelligent thought having left his mind. The only thing missing was the fear that usually compelled him to stay awake.

Corin had spent hours upon hours fighting sleep. He often tried to convince himself to get it over with – a few hours of terror often went by in a flash while dreaming, but thinking about it only made his anxiety worse.

No matter how he tried to justify it, Corin could never just make himself give in. and yet on this night, hardly the worst of his nights, Corin simply closed his eyes and drifted off.

If there were any dreams that filled the space of missing hours, Corin didn’t remember them when he woke. He greeted every new morning heavy and refreshed, no lingering ill feelings of any sort until after his day had started.

It was almost immediate that Dyn started to pull away. They spent less time together naturally; no midnight comfort needed while Corin was at peace – but even without their moments of confused intimacy, Corin had always felt at ease in Dyn’s presence. A sense of belonging he hadn’t found elsewhere. Every gentle touch, every soft assurance, everything Corin didn’t think himself worthy of and yet adored anyway. All of it gone, almost overnight.

As days went on he continued to sleep well, and Corin was met every morning with a cold, “Good sleep?” every time he gave a positive answer, Corin felt the wedge drive deeper between himself and Dyn.

He tried hard not to think about it – desperate to keep his mind on healing first before anything else.

And so it happened one night, just over a week since his first perfect sleep, Corin woke up in a heavy haze, sprawled across the floor of the cargo bay where he’d taken to sleeping.

Without opening his eyes Corin knew exact where he was; the comforting rumble of the RazorCrest telling him that much at least.

He kept his eyes closed, shifting in the dark to find a more comfortable position. Distantly he could hear the child’s soft snores hidden away within his compartment, but little else came to mind. As usual for the few days past, no dreams remained in Corin’s mind; his stomach blissfully free of fear. He felt almost as though he were floating; stretched out on the cargo bay floor.

Corin sat up slowly, stretched his arms high above his head. He cracked his eyes open, blinking away the last remnants of sleep.

The ladder leading up to the cockpit stood directly across from him. Corin stared up towards the top. He considered going upstairs to see if Dyn was still awake – or to usher him to bed if he’d fallen asleep at the controls again.

Corin felt his face heat up – fire spreading rapidly through the rest of his body – as memories flashed through his mind; some real and some he was certain had been formed of his own imagination.

Corin shook the thoughts away – a yawn splitting through him unexpectantly. He rose to his feet but headed in the opposite direction towards the closed compartment door.

A few simple buttons revealed the child curled up snugly, wrapped in the warm embrace of his dreams. Beside him just enough space for Corin to fit. He climbed inside, ready to join the child in sleep.

* * *

Corin had grown used to the feeling of waking up – warm and weighted. As days melted into weeks, Corin found himself actually looking forward to the calm embrace of sleep – if only to escape the waking uncertainty.

Unable to pinpoint exactly what had gone wrong, Corin put effort into maintaining normalcy. He spent long nights in the cockpit keeping Dyn company while the child slept, though as time went on conversation became forced. They still went on missions together – Dyn still going out of his way to protect Corin when necessary – but there was a lack of warmth in their interactions; as though he were only putting up with Corin, rather than accepting him as it had seemed before.

With this change in relationship Corin found he was nervous any time they landed. Camping was fine on desert planets; the heat usually justified sleeping six feet apart. Even sleeping in makeshift forest campsites made sense – Dyn hardly slept outside of the RazorCrest, allowing Corin to get his rest while he kept guard.

He tried not to think of it as yet another nail in the coffin, lest his mind begin to fixate on just what had gone wrong. Surely Corin knew he wasn’t worth being a part of this family – he’d just thought fo a second Dyn might accept him anyway.

It was something like two weeks after the nightmares had stopped. They landed on a lush green planet to lay-low for a while – give the child a chance to rest and stretch his legs. A longer stay meant they couldn’t just sleep among the trees – and this was what made Corin worry.

They made light conversation as they wandered away from the ship – as usual it seemed in no particular direction.

Dyn responded to most things with short, cut off replies, while the child only blinked his eyes or tilted his head. Soon enough Corin gave up all together, and they spent the rest of their journey is silence.

The sun was fading by the time they came across a small town. Most businesses were either closed or closing, dirt paths virtually empty towards the outskirts. Their small group migrated towards a humble eatery – hoping to find something more suitable than tree-snakes for the child to snack on.

They sat in a quiet corner in the back of the establishment, out of view from prying eyes. The child practically inhaled his food as soon as it arrived, Corin watching on fondly.

“You two wait here,” Dyn said, after only a few moments of heavy silence, “I’ll find somewhere for us to stay tonight.”

As he left the table, Corin pushed his food aside, having decided he wasn’t hungry after a few bites. He leaned forward against the table, resting his head against folded arms.

“What am I doing wrong, kid?”

The child blinked slowly – a sign of understanding Corin greatly appreciated – before leaning forward to snatch a piece of meat from Corin’s abandoned plate.

Despite himself Corin felt a smile growing. He reached out to pet between the child’s ears.

“You’re right – I’ll keep trying.”

* * *

The room they stayed in was on the third floor of the local inn. The young innkeeper had apologised but stated plainly it was the last room they had.

Dyn shrugged off the sight of two single beds like it was no big deal, while in Corin’s mind the doubt only grew deeper. He busied himself preparing the child for sleep, as though there were nothing else on his mind.

A petulant voice in his head told him to simply _ask_ for the Mandalorian’s company. He had done it plenty of times before, teary eyed and messy – and was never once denied.

An entirely separate voice suggested Dyn’s kindness had only been granted because he was sick. Dyn had only held him out of _pity_. And now that he was better, he wasn’t wanted.

The thought left Corin cold and tired. He climbed into bed shortly after the child had fallen asleep, wrapping the covers tight around his shoulders trying to chase away the bitter feelings.

Behind him on the other bed, he could hear the Mandalorian shift in the dark before becoming still. He wanted to call out; to check that he was still awake – still _there_. Corin clamped his mouth shut instead and waited for sleep to take his heart away.

Corin woke up feeling a cold chill throughout his body, starting from his head and rattling all the way down to his toes. He kept his eyes shut, trying to pull the covers higher over his shoulders – tried to burrow his head deeper against his pillow

It didn’t work.

Corin sat up feeling a gentle breeze drifting through the room. He opened his eyes against the blue haze of midnight, and saw the cause of it all. The second bed was empty – still meticulously made, as though Dyn hadn’t been to sleep at all. And beyond the bed a set of doors stood open, letting out onto a small balcony.

Already too alert to simply go back to sleep, Corin climbed out of bed. He checked the child’s cot making sure he was still wrapped tight – pausing to gently scratch at his ears while he slept – before heading out to see what was going on.

The town they stayed in was humble and small; lit up naturally by the glow of a million stars above. Corin very rarely got to view the stars from this perspective; spending more and more times amongst them. As he stepped out onto the balcony Corin was illuminated by the night sky, and otherwise welcomed by the cold.

Dyn stood with his head raised, looking ethereal in the soft lighting. His cloak fluttered slightly in the wind, and his gloved hands were clamped tight over the railings.

Corin approached slowly – felt as though he were interrupting a personal moment. It seemed as though Dyn existed in his own bubble, entirely separate from Corin’s feelings or intentions. Untouchable. Then shattered all at once by calm words.

“Have you always had nightmares?”

Dyn turned his head just slightly as he spoke – waited patiently for a reply as silence threatened to fall.

“They’re fairly new,” Dyn nodded. “I guess – I’ve never had anything to lose.”

“You’ve been sleeping better lately.”

A chill ran through Corin, though it had nothing to do with the cold.

“I think I’m coming to terms with it.”

He stepped forward on shaky legs, leaning heavy against the railing. Corin stared out at the empty street below them. The silence immobilising. He lifted one hand – his heart pounding in his throat – and dropped it down to cover Dyn’s gloved fingers.

They stayed like that for several beats. Corin’s fingers twitched nervously. For the first time in a while, his legs began to ache with the need to run.

Dyn’s head lowered to stare at their joined hands. His shoulders sagged with a barely audible sigh and he pulled his hand away, pushing off of the railing.

“I’m glad.”

Dyn’s words rang hollow through Corin’s ears.

He walked off the balcony with heavy steps, leaving Corin feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

Corin spent a week gathering up his courage. A long week of cold and restful nights, laying low in a friendly forest inn, and growing further apart by the day.

They never stayed anywhere longer than a week – and it was rare for them to even stay that long. Knowing this, Corin allowed things to play out naturally. He accepted being left with the child throughout long days while Dyn was off clearing his mind. He accepted long silences during meals, and an active effort to avoid him.

Corin accepted it all, because he had a plan. One last ditch effort to force things back on track. If good luck ever chose to grace him again, let it be now when he needed it – and never again thereafter if need be.

He could deal with the cold shoulder – had spent half his life dealing with it – but Corin wouldn’t accept that this was unfixable. Not without an explanation. Not without trying.

The day they set to leave, Corin steeled his nerves. It was a long walk back to the ship – enough time to change his mind several times over. He set off with the child in his arms; the Mandalorian walking several paces behind. For hours they were on in silence, the sun rising and fading into a soft orange flow around them until finally they reached the RazorCrest.

The child toddled to a stop, tired from a day of racing across forest floors chasing small creatures and climbing fallen branches. He lifted his arms towards Corin as the ship was opened p, a yawn stretching his face.

“Come-on kid time for bed,” Corin cooed, lifting the child his arms. He cast a brief look in Dyn’s direction – catching his own reflection through the visor – before heading onto the ship.

Corin took his time putting the child to bed, recounting stories from his past and chattering away long after the child’s eyes hand drifted closed. The RazorCrest had sprang to life around them; engine starting with not so much as a word of warning, and launching them once more into space.

The familiar rumble of the ship had Corin’s nerves spoking, the feeling of anxiety almost visceral; pricking beneath his skin. He stayed downstairs much longer than he had to, busying himself stroking the child’s ears and whispering reassurances – hoping his own words would bounce back.

After a while Corin resorted to pacing – hoping to dispel some of his concerns. He wandered over towards the ladder, then backtracked towards the child now hidden away. Back and forth, back and forth. Corin through he might prefer the nightmares; if only for Dyn to hold him afterwards.

There were some nights Corin thought he might be losing his mind; longing for the touch of Dyn’s strong hands on his body, curious fingers wandering over his skin – Corin longed for the simplest things; the safety of Dyn’s arms wrapped around him at night, or the scorching fire beneath his skin when Dyn touched him where he needed it most –

Corin’s face heated. His stomach was already swirling with a dozen different things. He wanted it all – wanted _everything_.

With this thought in mind Corin braved the ladder. He ascended into the cockpit two rungs at a time, bounding through the door with more power than was needed.

Dyn barely turned his head in acknowledgement – the complete disregard burning in Corin’s blood. He strode through the cockpit, every wide step extinguishing the fire burning beneath his skin until he was there, standing right behind Dyn and not knowing what to say – not knowing how to reach out and simply touch like he had done a thousand times before.

A small part of him wanted to turn back – let go of what he’d had and not risk pushing his luck any further.

Dyn took that choice away.

“Trouble sleeping?” he asked, turning in his seat to face Corin.

His stance was open; legs spread wide, arms open, enough room for Corin to climb on top and –

“No.”

With one word it vanished, Dyn’s shoulders sagging, his hands coming together to close off his body. A clear statement that Corin wasn’t welcome here like this. Healthy and well rested.

“You look disappointed,” Corin said, words coming out harsher than he’d intended.

Dyn began to stand.

“I’m glad you’re doing better,” he said, walking past Corin towards the ladder.

Corin spun around to face him as he walked away – rejection stinging in his chest – he called out;

“What’s your problem?”

Dyn stopped in his tacks, entire body tensing up. Corin took this chance to march forward, reaching out to grab Dyn’s shoulder and forcing him to turn around – backing him towards the wall.

Corin’s fire burned out quickly; replaced by a sense of dread and a heavy guilt weighing down in his stomach. He refused to stop. Weeks of confusion boiling to the surface demanding explanation. Corin leaned in, wrapping his arms around Dyn’s shoulders – heart fluttering as Dyn’s arms came up almost automatically to wrap around him, hands settling on his waist. Tentatively Corin’s hand’s rose up, fingers against Dyn’s neck, pushing against the edge of his helmet.

“Corin,” his name a mere whisper.

“What’s the matter? Only like me when I’m messed up?”

He smiled as the words left his mouth, but Corin’s stomach practically lurched, waiting for his fears to be confirmed – waiting to hear that he was nothing more than a charity case; that it was easier to bring him off and get a little peace in return, then it was to simply get rid of him.

He began to pull away; fingers slipping from the edge of Dyn’s helmet, arms beginning to untangle from around Dyn’s shoulders.

“Corin,” his name accompanied by a tighter grip on his hips.

“It’s okay,” Corin said, “You don’t have to worry about hurting me.”

Dyn was silent for a moment longer – the quiet tension read embarrassment rather than disdain or pity.

“I could never –” Dyn cleared his throat, rubbing circles against Corin’s hips, “you might regret it.”

“Oh.”

Corin’s expression softened. In an instant every ill feeling melted right off his skin – replaced by a giddy smile.

“Dyn –”

He was cut off immediately, a gloved finger against his lips.

“I wanted you to be sure.”

His finger stayed in place a moment too long, resting against Corin’s bottom and dragging his mouth open as he pulled away. Corin stuck his tongue out to follow, dragging across the pad of Dyn’s finger, drawing forward a surprised gasp.

An airy laugh left Corin’s mouth, bubbling forward uncontrollably.

“We’re going to have to talk about this later” he said, words a breath of hot air against Dyn’s neck. He pulled back, hands dragging down Dyn’s shoulders and over his armoured chest. “But I’m sure, I promise, I’m sure.”

“Corin –”

“Let me show you.”

In one swift movement Corin was dropping to his knees. He hit the ground hard, the impact rushing through him almost enough to bite his tongue. He looked up at Dyn, tongue swiping out across his lower lip as he began to undo the ties of Dyn’s pants.

“Corin – you don’t have to,” Dyn said, leaning back against the wall. He reached down the grasp Corin’s wrists, holding them in place just out of reach of his hardening cock.

“I want to,” Corin gasped, body thrumrning with pent up desire – he had wanted this for so long; thoughts of Dyn filling his mind at any given moment. Now he was so close he could practically taste it on the tip of his tongue – body shaking with it.

“Please, please, let me do this for you.”

He wriggled and fought against Dyn’s hold, struggling to free his wrists from that tight grip. Corin continued to look up with wide eyes – could _see_ Dyn’s resolve fading until he was letting go; surrendering to Corin’s whim.

Immediately fingers began working towards undoing Dyn’s pants – struggling against the ties in his eagerness. Corin could feel the length of it hot beneath his hands, half hard already from anticipation.

“Let me help,” Dyn murmured, moving Corin’s hands aside gently.

With a few clever movements the ties were undone. Corin was quick to help by dragging the pants down his hips, while Dyn gripped himself at the base dragging his hand along the shaft in a slow stroke.

Corin leaned forward feeling his stomach flutter in anticipation. He looked up at Dyn again and opened his mouth wide.

Dyn cursed under his breath, looking away to compose himself. He reached out with his freer hand and ran his fingers through Corin’s hair gently at first. Corin leaned into the touch, hopelessly worked up over nothing, he allowed his eyes to drift half closed until a sharp tug at his hair had him gasping in surprise.

“Corin,” his name was spoken like a warning – it was all he got before Dyn was pressing forward, feeding his cock into Corin’s open mouth with no preamble.

Corin’s eyes slide completely closed, embracing the feeling as his mouth was filled. He pressed his tongue flat against the bottom of Dyn’s thick length, opening as wide as he could while Dyn continued to push air in slowly. A gentle push had Corin gagging; through closing to fight off the intrusion. He swallowed desperately against the feeling of chocking, while Dyn quickly removed himself.

“Corin –”

With an apology on the tip of Dyn’s tongue, Corin leaned forward to lick the precum from the tip of his cock. A lewd sound escaped from Corin’s throat as thre taste filled his mouth and he leaned in fro more; engulfing the head in wet heat.

Whatever Dyn had to say was lost in lack of thought. He pushed his hips forward, hand still on the back of Corin’s head encouraging him to take more.

“Cyar’ika,” he groaned out as Corin continued to swallow him down, “That’s good – keep going.”

Corin pulled back again when his throat began to itch – gag reflex ready to trigger again at the slightest touch. He pulled his mouth off completely, looking up at Dyn before leaning in to lick a long stripe along the underside of his cock. He wrapped a hand tight around the base to replace Dyn’s lose grip, stroking up the shaft in a harsh pace while he took the head back into his mouth. Corin continued to bob his head up and down, taking as much as he could at once time while holding a single breath inside his chest.

His entire body was burning, thrumming with sensation – his own cock straining for attention. Corin spread his bent legs wider, pressing the heel of his free hand against his confined length and sending a moan rumbling thought his throat. The sound went straight through Dyn’s cock causing him to buck his hips forward. This time Corin was able to swallow down against his gag reflex – retching and chocking while allowing Dyn’s length to touch the back of his throat.

Corin closed his eyes, delirious with it. He was floating – short of breath – a flutter in his heat threatening to wake him up and yet the solid pressure against the flat of his tongue insisted this was not a dream. He pulled back to catch his breath – hips pushing and grinding against his own hand – and dove back in for another taste as soon as he had a single gasp of air.

Dyn was moaning above him, Mando’a falling from his tongue like curses. He pressed himself into Corin’s mouth, hips stuttering as his pleasure continued to grow. He reached out to regain his grip on Corin’s hair, pulling tight – pulling him off of his prize with a needy whine.

“Corin,” his name a mere gasp, _“stop.”_

 _“Dyn,”_ Corin whined, gazing up with tear rimmed eyes his lips were parted, mouth a mess of saliva and precum, sparking in the light from the control console.

“Slow down,” Dyn said, struggling to regain his breath. He released his hold on Corin’s hair; fingers carding through gently. His hand trailed down to Corin’s plump lips, pressing inside just slightly. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Understanding flashed briefly through Corin’s mind. He leaned back, kicking off his shoes and hastily working at his pants. Dyn followed suit, removing his armour first before beginning to undress – though he only managed to remove his gloves when Corin was on him again, pulling him down to kneel on the ground.

Without allowing his eyes to leave the visor, Corin took one of Dyn’s large hands in both of his, bringing the tips of Dyn’s fingers to press against his lips Dyn could only watch, entranced, as his fingers were engulfed inside Corin’s hot mouth – tongue dragging languidly over each digit, soaking the skin in a thick layer of saliva.

Corin began to lean back, pulling Dyn along with him. He spread his legs – bent at the knee – for Dyn to fit between, and released his fingers with a wet pop.

“Corin,” his name was a mere whisper – a sound of wonder and adoration.

Dyn drew his hand back, sitting up between Corin’s legs. With his clean hand on Corin’s raised knee for leverage, Dyn reached down between Corin’s thighs, past his hard length to his tight hole. Dyn pressed his wet fingers against Corin’s entrance, barely applying any pressure. He looked up at Corin’s face, flushed pink from the effort he’d put in so far.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly, pressing harder.

By way of answer Corin shifted his hips down, pressing the very tip of Dyn’s first finger inside of himself. The breach drew a deep gasp from Corin’s lips and he arched his back just slightly, pushing back as much as he could.

“I’m sure, I’m sure,” he gasped, “just please – _kriff.”_

Dyn pushed his first finger all the way in, satisfied by the response. He dragged his finger in and out, pushing lightly against Corin’s inner walls. The sounds he earned all went straight to his cock, charging him up to add the second finger too quickly.

Corin didn’t mind the pain, pushing back against the feeling of being filled up. He took the second finger easily, beginning for more almost right away – begging Dyn to give him what he needed, and letting out and languid moan when the final finger breached him.

Corin endured it for all of five seconds before he was pushing Dyn away. He sat up and spat into his own hand, using the mess to rub against Dyn’s cock.

“Cyar’ika,” Dyn groaned again, rocking his hips forward. He leaned into the touch, feeling himself blue at the edges for the few moments Corin continued to tease, then all at once it was gone.

Corin pulled away, staring into the visor. He gave a sordid smile and twisted around, scrambling into position on his hands and knees.

“Like this,” he murmured breathlessly, “just like this Dyn – _fuck me.”_

Corin startled at the touch of Dyn’s hands on his hips – palms sliding down to grip his ass, fingers digging into the flesh of his cheeks, pulling him apart. Corin pushed against it, rasing his hips for better access, wriggling in Dyn’s grip. He breathed a sigh of heavy relief when he felt Dyn’s cock pressing against his entrance.

Dyn rocked his hips forward dragging the blunt head over Corin’s wet hole before pulling back. He repeated this process a few times before Corin let out a needy whine.

“Just do it – _please.”_

“it’s going to hurt,” Dyn warned.

“Good – _good._ I want to _remember_ this.”

Corin pushed back again – tried forcing Dyn into action. His hips were held still in a tight grip. He ran a soothing hand up Corin’s back and down the centre of his spine, ending off cupping on supple ass check as he began to push in.

Corin had to bite his lip when the blunt head began to breach him. The feeling weas incredible – he tried desperately to push back against it; seeking out more of that burning pull against his skin. He couldn’t move; could only wait for Dyn to feed it to him at his own pace and it felt like forever between he bottomed out.

“Kriff – you feel so good Cyar’ika,” Dyn groaned, leaning heavy against Corin’s back. He stayed buried inside of Corin, rocking his hips just slightly – grinding in as deep as he could get. “I won’t last long.”

 _“Dyn,”_ Corin started to shift and squirm, moving his hips as much as he could. His body was filled with a dull ache that screamed all the way through him and yet he wanted more. He was shaking with it, already so close to the edge he could feel it rippling across his skin

And then Dyn started to move – he didn’t hold back; there wasn’t time. He pulled out halfway and slammed his hips flush against Corin’s, setting a harsh rhythm right from the start that had Corin’s mind in shambles. Every time he was filled had stars shaking through his vision – his fingertips burning with sensation that jolted all the way down to his toes.

“Cyar’ika, I’m so close,” Dyn groaned against his back. He dragged a hand between Corin’s legs, wrapping around his cock and stroking hard.

“Dyn – _Dyn –_ ” Corin cried, unable to form any other words. A particularly good stroke had him hurtling over the edge unexpectedly, pleasure exploding through his entire body – causing his insides to spasm around Dyn’s aching cock.

It was only a few desperate thrusts later that Dyn was cumming too; spilling his ecstasy inside of Corin – collapsing on top of him as his energy drained.

The pair collapsed onto the ground in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs. They lay together in the afterglow struggling to catch their breath, Corin managing to wiggle his way onto Dyn’s heaving chest.

“We’ll have to talk about this later,” he murmured, struggling around a yawn, “But Dyn – I don’t regret it.”

“Get some rest Cyar’ika,” Dyn whispered, fingers stroking gently through Corin’s hair, “I’ll watch over you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of no regrets.  
> this story was a brat from start to finish and even though i'm glad it's over i still had fun writing it.  
> i have smutty madorin fics on the way so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> TWO THINGS: will be posting a seperate fic later on today too which is also Mandorin.  
> ALSO: i finally figured out how to turn on anonymous asks on tumblr  
> PLEASE come and send me bullshit asks it might make me feel better xx  
> as always hit me up on @softdramahoe even if you just come to roast me


End file.
